The Greene Family Farm
by TurningDead
Summary: Prior to Rick and his gang, the Greene family had to survive without the help of others. This is their own story of what happened at the start of the apocalypse. (Very Accurate on what could have happened)
1. The Trespasser

Prior to the infection, the world seemed grey to Maggie as she would watch Beth ride Nelly throughout the fields. She felt that God was giving up on the world, or as though the world was giving up on God. The following morning Hershel got up and looked at his crops, he knew the farm was suffering from a drought and once again it would be no easy day. He was getting tired due to his age and the farm is what he thought kept him alive; his life was in that farm and had been his families for 160 years.

About a week passed and Hershel looked over at the field as he always did and walking over to the chicken coup. Hershel walked up to it, and saw at a distance that a trespasser was walking towards him, he wondered if he should help or hide from this appeared-to-be drunk man.

"Sir, how can I help you?" Hershel asked calmly.

The man stumbled closer to Hershel and it appeared to Hershel that the drunk looked like he hadn't slept in days and his weight insisted that he hadn't eaten either.

"Oh dear, you need help? I have food inside, are you lost?" Hershel backed away from the man.

The man tripped over the wiring by the coup and grunted in a low voice. Hershel went to help him up and the man grabbed a chicken passing by and ripped a wing off and began to bite the chicken.

"Oh Lord have mercy, Sir! I can help!"

The man got back up covered in blood and went for Hershel, grabbing his arm he opened his mouth and went to bite down. Right before he managed to make a snack, the intoxicated man was yanked back and fell with a thud. Otis was standing there with a rifle in hand ready to stop the man from attacking Hershel again.

"He needs help! Lots of it! Otis, please show him his way off the property." Hershel commanded. Otis nudged the man to go but instead he stood up and tried attacking again. Otis pushed the man past the gate and locked it immediately. Instead of walking away from the barbed wire fence, the man climbed it, cutting every inch of his body. The man climbed to the top of the fence when his hand went through a thin wire and was cut down the middle. He continued to climb as if nothing happened.

"Get inside. I'll take care of this." Otis yelled to Hershel and Hershel did as he was told because he knew he couldn't do much about this issue.

Otis begged the man to go away but the man refused. _I don't wanna shoot nobody, honest. Never have and never want to._ Otis muttered barely loud enough for the crazy man to hear. Otis decided a simple plan and ran to the barn. The man chased after him and went inside the barn. Otis went through the back door and closed it. He then ran to the other side of the barn and locked it.

"Otis! Are you alright?" Hershel grabbed Otis and hugged him.

"Ya, the man is in the barn…" Otis said after a moment of studdering.

"That man is sick, what should we do" Hershel asked.

"Leave him, it's not safe to let him out, we can care for him at a distance until his drugs wear off or until his sickness is cured."

Maggie walks into the room puzzled, "what is going on?"

"Maggie a man is in the barn, don't go near it." Hershel said in a strict voice.

"I won't. Beth wants to know if she is safe to come out. She watched the ordeal from the window and is scared to death. She is hiding beside her bed." Maggie pointed upstairs.

Beth was crying next to her bed and jumped when Hershel walked into the room. She looked away then back at him.

"Are you okay?" She asked bawling.

"Honey, I'm okay. We're okay." Hershel tried comforting her.

They walked downstairs and Annette also had fresh tears on her face and kept looking over at the barn. "I was by the crops on the far side and I came back and Otis told me what happened."

Hershel looked over at Otis who was being clutched by his wife, Patricia. They looked worried. Hershel knew he was the only one who could calm everyone down at that moment and simply said, "He is locked away, we are safe, let's rest. I will sleep down here just to show security and that we are safe in here. I will keep an eye out on the barn."

The next day Hershel walked over to the barn, checked the lock and banged on the door.

"Sir, are you okay yet? I mean no harm. You probably blacked out, come talk to me by the door." Hershel said.

The man greeted Hershel with a loud bang and moaning, he was pushing against the door. Hershel jumped back and decided to go back inside. He had his hand over a bible as he was watching TV, not unusual for him because he usual read in that chair at night. His program was cut off for a "breaking news report", there was no sound, only a video of a man being chased by another man with blood all over himself.

A news anchor appeared, "Lock your doors, do not panic. There is a small outbreak of an unknown disease. It does not appear to be very contagious. Do not meet up with strangers. You are safe, stay indoors.

"God, help us all." Hershel said.

**More chapters to come very soon (this is my first fanfiction) please review! **


	2. The Infection is Worsening

Hershel stared at his TV along with everyone else who had walked into the room mid-broadcast. They were all shocked and no one said anything, everyone was lost in thoughts. Then the front door flew open and they all looked as this figure came running towards them. Everyone paused like a deer in the headlights and they were too scared to yell. Only Beth could get something out, "Jimmy!"

"I was so nervous on what happened that once I saw an infected at my place, I ran here to see Beth and everyone!" Jimmy exclaimed.

"Where did you see the infected man? You live very close that if he is still roaming he may visit us here." Hershel was getting concerned.

Jimmy looked back out the door, "I didn't stop him, and it wasn't one man, it was a group of them."

Maggie stood up and walked out to the chicken coup and began picking up the mess that was left there from the previous day. Shawn who was Maggie's half-brother came over to help. They didn't speak a word to each other but felt they were thinking the same thing. They both stood up and looked in the direction of Jimmy's house. There was no group of infected coming but they did see two infected walking towards them. Maggie choked on her words, "Oh no, please, not again" and ran to the house.

Shawn ran to the shed next to the barn and got out two catch poles. "Otis, come help!"

They ran to the infected and caught them by using the catch poles, Otis began to get dangerously close to the demon and stumbled. "They don't seem to interested in adjusting! Just use these poles on the people as you would an animal!" Shawn yelled.

"Oh right, I see. Great idea with these catch poles, I never would have even considered them" Otis replied.

They led them to the barn and stopped a few feet away. They looked at each other and Otis said, "How do we make sure the other man doesn't attack us again?"

"Let's move fast I guess."

They swung the door opened, pushed in the infected and locked it before the man inside even looked at them. Hershel came running down (if you consider his efforts running) and looked ready to yell, but he did no such thing. "Have we even called the police about this?" Shawn said as if he was a genius.

"Yes, I called them as soon as I locked up the first time, the lines were dead there" Hershel responded.

"We need to treat this problem, put them out of their misery maybe" Shawn said and was getting worked up.

"You want to sin and murder? This is an infection, it will be cured. God will help us and the CDC will have the medicine ready any day now" Hershel said trying to sound calm.

Hershel walked up the side ladder of the barn to look down on the newcomers. He almost fell off the ledge into the infected pit when he realized the victims. "Mr. and Mrs. Fischer…"

"You know them?" Otis asked.

"You don't? That is Mr. and Mrs. Fischer, our neighbors" Hershel said.

"I didn't even notice, too much blood on their face I guess" Otis said while feeling lightheaded.

Annette went to the barn and lowered some fresh food until the pit, watching the infected ignore it. _Strange_ she thought to herself. She came back with an alive chicken, as she saw the man eating it the first day. She felt bad, but this was an experiment in her mind. She dropped the chicken down and it only lasted half a minute, only a few seconds once it was actually caught. She tried telling Hershel the infected were not right like they used to be, but Hershel ignored her.

"Hey! Stop It you two!" Hershel snapped after walking in on Beth and Jimmy engaged in a kissing game while in Beth's room.

"I am just trying to find something not screwed up around here! These last few days have been Hell!" Beth yelled.

Hershel got red from embarrassment but also from anger, "Watch your language! Jimmy, go downstairs!"

Hershel followed Jimmy downstairs and saw out the window that Maggie was getting in the car, "Where ya going beautiful?"

"Figured we need supplies if this ordeal gets worse" Maggie answered.

"You are not going alone. Shawn! Go with Mag" Hershel demanded.

Shawn and Maggie drove to the small town nearby and hit a pothole when getting ready to park, the tire popped. "Son of a" Shawn was cut off.

"Why, hello there Greene family, I heard the bang and ran out. Thought you might be an infected or something." It was a man in a blue jump suit talking to them.

"Doug! Great to see you in such an ungrateful time" Maggie said.

"Who?" Shawn whispered to Maggie.

"Doug, our local mechanic, what are the odds, us breaking down next to the shop" Maggie laughed.

Maggie left the car with Doug and bought the supplies needed and her and Shawn walked home with half a dozen full bags.

"Where is the car?" Hershel question as they walked to the porch.

"Doug is fixing it, might take some time. Tired popped once we got to town" Shawn said, acting as though he knew who Doug was.

"Speaking of fixing things, Shawn go help Jimmy and Otis fix the fence and secure it better to avoid infected men and women."

Shawn was over to the fence and began speaking to Otis but cut himself off when he saw two fingers and half of a palm twitching next to his foot.

**Please Review! Thanks for reading! Expect new chapters very soon!**


	3. Now it's Personal

Shawn nearly fainted and ran back inside. He passed Beth who was reading a novel and he tripped while running up the steps. "Uh-oh I heard stupidity was the first sign of being infected!" Beth yelled and chuckled.

Shawn blushed and went into his room. He looked out at the field, he felt that the plague has caused for more moments of looking out in the fields for lookout reasons. Nothing was there but a deer with its young. Maggie walked to the field line between the fence and the woods; she decided to go for a walk. She went to her favorite spot, a hangout where she and Beth often went to when they were mad. It was a large tree that had fallen over a river, and when resting on the log, your mind was free. The wondrous sounds of the river rushing by, the animals scuffling through the trigs, and the people yelling your name that were looking for you since you hid there after getting mad.

Maggie sat there for a while and for the first time in days, just thought and daydreamed. Meanwhile, Hershel was caring for the chickens in the coup, and realized he was missing a few. Annette claimed she had no idea where they were, maybe they ran off. He pondered the thought for a moment then let it be. All he could think about what terrible he had done the previous night, he had driven to the town and bought a drink. He did not consume it, but he had it stored in a flask in his drawer. To observers, this was nothing, but he knew what it meant and that he was deeply considering giving up. His family and farm was all he had, friends were gone, and neighbors were infected.

The next day everyone did very specific jobs. Maggie and Beth rounded up the animals and did counts and made sure they wouldn't escape. Annette and Patricia made food and sorted it out so they could save plenty for later days. Otis and Jimmy continued fixing the fence, and Shawn got water to the house and animals. Shawn put the bucket in the well and would dump the bucket into milk jugs. He was getting tired and decided to call it quits for the day, he slept by the well and woke up a few hours later.

He was not woken by birds chirping, but rather a man moaning. He looked up and an infected grabbed his arm and bit down. Blood gushed out and he could not yell, it was as though he was in a dream where no matter how hard you try, only air is released from your throat. He stood up and wrestled with the infected man. He shoved the man back near the well and the man attacked again. Shawn opened the well and he used the rope and bucket to shove the man near the well. Once on the edge, he gave one last push and the infected man grabbed Shawn while falling and scratched Shawn from arm to arm. The man fell to the bottom of the well and Shawn closed the well.

"Hey guys… hey… I… shoved… the man… fetch… him… out…" Shawn was saying as though his throat was as dry as a bone. No one could hear him and they were only a dozen yards away. Patricia was the first to look over to Shawn.

"Oh my God! Shawn! Otis, come help!" Patricia yelled loud enough to make up for Shawn's pathetic attempt.

"Always need my help, always say the same thing, always do-" Otis yelled back before looking up and then he faced Shawn.

"Everyone! Move now!" Otis demanded.

"Man… in… the well…" Shawn mumbled.

"What did he say?" Hershel asked.

Nobody knew nor could think in this wake-up call to how bad things had gotten. Shawn took one more step and fell. Not even Shawn knew that that last step would be his last heartbeat as a normal person.

Hershel ran over to him, this time in a real sprint. He put his hand over Shawn's neck.

"He is… in heaven" Hershel cried out.

Everyone began scrambling for medical supplies, blankets, and whatever else they had in mind. Otis stayed to see if he could help out and he felt Shawn's wrist. Otis jumped, "I felt a heartbeat!"

Hershel scurried over, "are you sure?"

"Yes! He might make it!" Otis shouted in a morbid cheer.

Shawn opened his eyes, his eyes were glossy though. He talked to them, but his voice was only moans. He stood up and he had no problem touching his bit arm, he felt no pain it appeared.

"He is infected!" Otis rushed back as fast as he could.

"Quick! To the barn!" Jimmy said as he grabbed a catch pole.

Maggie walked over to Shawn once the catch pole was around his neck, "Shawn, I love you. We will find a cure. You are still the best step-brother I could have ever dreamed of having." She began crying uncontrollably.

Otis opened the door of the barn and went in first with a pole to push back the 3 people already in there. Jimmy waited and once Otis got out they locked up Shawn and the other infected inside the barn.  
They all knew the infection was bad, but until it's in your family, you feel you and your loved ones have this protective bubble around that meant the infection never reached you. The so-called bubble had popped. They felt hopeless.

Hershel walked over the barn and began talking to Shawn, he had a Bible in hand and started reading passages from it. "Love is patient and kind; love does not envy or boast; it is not arrogant or rude. It does not insist on its own way; it is not irritable or resentful; it does not rejoice at wrongdoing, but rejoices with the truth. Love bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things."

The family began gathering around and prayed for Shawn together. Once it was over, one by one they went back inside. Maggie was the last one outside, "I know you remember us."

She went inside and didn't sleep all night. Nobody was ever going to forget this night.

**Please Review! Also, if you made a Walking Dead story- tell me and I'll check it out!**


End file.
